Electric Magdalena: Finding The Key
by ElectricWriter
Summary: inspired from Dan Brown's The da Vinci code, this brings an adventure of the darkness and electric magdalena as they travel to italy for riddles which leads to betrayal.


_Electric Magdalena_

_Finding They Key_

_Inspired of Dan Brown's The Da Vinci Code_

_~Notes Unsolved~_

_Yeah, I guess things are better left unsaid than done, but for me everything is complicated. I was at my SHIELD office doing some paperwork. But something stumbled from the stack. Looked like a envelope, but it was addressed to me. Out of curiousity, I opened it and there stood a bunch of symbols and words. I'm bad at puzzles and riddles to tell the truth. But there was a letter in English and I read it._

_Letter- "Help is needed at the following cities. Venice;Naples;Rome in Italy. We could use your help, Wilhelmina. Fly safely._

_-Messanger"_

_Whoever sent me this, I don't know. It sounded suspicious. I came to the church an hour later to show this mysterious letter, but I had a strange feeling I was being watched. Then the lights around me shut off, don't tell me there was budget cuts in the church or did someone cut the lights? I had a chill down my spine, but as some don't know yet, I'm a christian. I snap my fingers and lights turn back on, but someone jumps behind me and pulls me down to the floor rugs. A strange man in a robe was looking down at me, if he was going to do something 'dirty', I'll kick him in the ass. I struggle to get him off me, but he holds my arms down. "Let me go, idiot!" He shook his head at me. "Typical holy guardians never swear in a church." He lifts his hood off. He looked like he hadn't been in the sun too long. He still held me down. "You betrayed the Vatican, you betrayed God." What was he saying? "Uh, I don't know what you're talking about, but I do God's work alone." I kick him off me and he falls aside in pain. I quickly jump to my feet and point my gun at him. "One false move and I'll pull the trigger." He looked at me and he pulls a candle sick and points it at me. "You dare pull a gun at God's Messanger? I brought you that letter!" I glared at him and I raised my hand as a light shines from the palm. I looked into his soul, yet some weren't as good. Such a disgrace in his heart. "You killed innocent lives. There's no way you're a messanger."_

_But something sounded like relief in the room. "Will! What's the meaning of this nonsense?" Kristof. Thank goodness he was there. I lift up the 'Messanger'. "Did you send this freak?" He looked at me. "He works for the Vatican, but I never seen him before." "What's his name? Besides Messanger. I'm sure theres tons." The man glared at me. "Syrus. You sinned poorly, woman." That one ticked me off. I knew it was the house of God, but I slapped Syrus down. Kristof's face looked like it was going to explode, but instead he yelled at the Syrus. "She never sins, fool! She's the Magdalena..." I interupted him. "..Electric Magdalena.." He nodded. "....Excuse me. The Electric Magdalena. She stops the sin and saves lives. And she is also the Director of the SHIELD." Kristof looked at me. "Anything else?" "Nah, you're on a roll." He shook his head. "Electric as in she had lightning and electricity powers. Wielding the Spear of Destiny......and unfortunately does God's work by herself." What?? "Unfortunately?! You mean I do God's work alone! Don't you dare say how bad I am!" They both looked at me shocked after I yelled. Tsh, I had a reason to. I work as God's warrior and avenger. "Kristof, this is a letter I recieved." I handed the letter to him and he looked at it. His expressions changed from a frown, to eyes widening and back to a frown. Syrus kept glaring at me and I looked at him by slapping him. "Never stare at a woman like that." I heard a few people in the pews laugh when I did that. Plane arrangements were made however and of course my kids were left in charge of the SHIELD when I return back. _

_~Flight to Italia~_

_Not exactly a road trip I expected since we got there. Syrus(Pronounced See-rus) kept looking a me. He looked pale and it was starting to creep me out. "How can you be a warrior of God? You should've took the vow." "As a nun? I didn't want to be and they told me that I didn' have to." "You have a family, you're supposed to be a virgin!!" I clenched my fist and I punched Syrus in the face. He wouldn't shut up during the flight here. I ended up giving him a bloody nose, Kristof looked down at him. "This is why I never tick Will off." The knights behind him snickered after seeing what happened, but I took a walk on my own through Italian streets._

_Venice, Italy 6:33p.m._

_It was getting close to night fall and I had trouble finding the cathedral. But I felt a chill down my spine as I heard a noise. It came from the shadows as I walked toward it. I started hearing thoughts. A male's. They sounded familiar and without a warning, I yanked him out of the alley and threw him to the ground. Jackie Estacado? "What are you doing here?" He got up and brushed dirt off. "I should ask you the same question." I firmly looked at him. he was lying. He let out a sigh. "Fine. I hitched a ride in your copter." Typical. "You're following me? better give me a damn reason, Jackie." He raised his arms up. "Can I offer to take you to dinner? A gal like you shouldn't go on an empty stomach." I was silent, wait, he was asking to take me to dinner? But I heard a grumble from my stomach. I hadn't eaten anything since the flight here. "Fine. But this is not a date. Got it?" He gave a slight smirk, but it faded. He knew if he did that, he would get the same thing Syrus got._

_Fifteen minues later, we were a a restraunt in Venice. I noticed he looked at my hands since I took off the gloves with my gear. He then focused his attention to my face. "What happened with you and that Danny guy?" I felt my heart sink when he asked that question. I sighed and looked at him. "Me and him had complications so it is better if I didn't talk about it." His face dropped, I felt his mood and it matched mine. "So, you're single." "Yeah so?" He frowned and he placed his hand over mine. "I'm sorry. It must be rough. How are your kids?" "They're fine. The twins are still staying with me." He smiled slightly. We talked a little more and he told me how it's been since I let him off the hook. Afterward, we went for a walk. Since when does Jackie become so.....so.....kind? usually he's that badass man from a mob family, but this time he seems to care. Which is strange. We stop at a fountain as we walked, observing the scenery. However, I spotted the cathedral, I caught Jackie's scoff. "I thought we were heading to the hotel?" "Hold on. I just need to have a look at this place. I'm still on the search."_

_Despite having to team up with Estacado, i's like I never had any choice. Inside the cathedral had a large setting. It looked breath taking I couldn't breathe. I walked past the pews and came to the main alters of the church. There lied an envelope addressing to me. I open it and read something. "Find the key and all your questions will be answered. By the Father, The Son and The Holy Spirit." Goodness, this is like riddles I can't freaking solve. And I thought The Riddler's riddles were confusing. I walk back out to Jackie as him and his darklings were fooling around. "Hey mob boy. We got ourselves another one." _

_~Map To The Code~_

_Naples, Italy ._

_Yeah, spent half the night trying to figure things out, though Jackie is trying to.....well....he wants me to sleep with him. I already had four kids. Seems he already got one girl pregnant. Sara Pezzini. I didn't exactly want to 'have fun' with him._

_I came to another church where another letter for me was. This was becoming irritating on how they picked me. Key, key. What key?! Then, the envelope had a strange looking key, but resembled a cross. Jackie had a look at it with me, but I suddenly felt like this might lead us to somewhere. Kristof met with us in Rome three hours later. I had to fly me and Jackie there. "I don't know how you can lift me all the way here and fly at the same time." I just glared at him. "It's called superhuman strength, jackass. It's all part of my powers." "Hmph. Never met a girl that can lift twice her weight." I heard Kristof and Syrus gasp when he said that. I gave a small jab in his gut and he held his sides afterward and I walked passed him. Kristof came over to him and says "This is why we never piss Will off. Take note, Estacado." Then a grumble came from Jackie and we walked on._

_Another night at a hotel in Italy. This time in Rome. I looked through my old photos on my Blackberry. Before this trip, I was with Vincent, the sweetest guy and was shy around me. But someone got between us and split us up. I don't know why either. Then I heard Jackie come in and I turn it off. "Estacado.." "..Vandom." I looked at him and I shook my head turning away. Before I knew it, the lights started to dim, I couldn't see what was in front of me. I used my index finger and shined a small light, in front of me was Jackie. He noticed my eyes looked bloodshot, but a tear was spotted coming out of my eye. "How about we order in for tonight?" I wiped my eye, was I crying? I felt so damn tired, even espresso kept me up for 24 hours. I nodded having nothing else to say._

_He ordered spaghetti with wine and unfortunately, I started to feel drunk. Usually I don't drink wine unless it's occasion. Jackie felt the same as I was. I couldn't even think straight and before we knew it, I was making out with him. I don't know what I was thinking at first, but as soon as he was geting my clothes off, I looked at him. "Protection?" He looked at me and he nodded as he got off for something and moment later he came back. But we went back to what we were doing. Details are kinda not to be said._

_~Mission To Hidden City~_

_Waking up with a hangover is far worse. I got out of bed and headed to the shower. Feeling the hot water burning on my body, and also with a bad headache. I was going to kick myself for what went on. As soon as I waked out, Jackie ran after I did. I got clothes on and not before long, a knock at the door was heard and I went to answer it. Kristof was standing there with a letter. "This was given to the door man at this hotel." I took it from his hands and looked at it, but something was attached to it. A map. "Looks like we're taking a field trip."_

_It lead us to some strange place, looked abandoned for years. It was hidden from the outside world however. I had a look around as the other two paced in the spot from where I walked from. I discovered a doorway and noticed a strange object. I picked it up and it turns out to be like some sort of device used for things. As I walked back out, I saw Jackie holding Kristof by the neck and he throws him down after seeing me. "Sorry doll. Change of plans." He changed to his Darkness form and lunged at me, I attempted to fire my gun at him and it knocked him away. I tried to head for the door, but his little demons blocked my path. I placed the device into my bag and reached for my spear. "I knew you would betray me, Estacado. I sensed something strange since we got here." He gave a snicker at me. "I thought you could read minds." I felt anger rise in my heart. "But.....last night....." "I figured that getting you drunk would soften you up. But the sex we did......I never heard you moan in my life." I ran toward him and pinned him down with my spear. "You bastard!! You tricked me!! Deciever!!" He then knocked me away and I headed for a wall as it crumbled after I hit against it. I watched him walk toward me and pick me up by the throat. "I guess you should've have listen to an assassin now would we?" I felt my eyes turn bright pink from rage and i kicked him between his legs and he went backward in pain. I felt electric sparks come from my hands, the skies were filled with lightning bolts as if the Gods of Olympus were enraged. I felt Kristof's emotions, he was terrified, but not Jackie. I walked toward him with rage, he came at me and I sent blasts from my hands. Then SHIELD operatives broke in and grabbed Estacado and behind me, I was grabbed from someone. "Hold it there, Director. Control yerself!" It was Nick Fury trying to keep me away from Estacado, but he disappeared into the shadows._

_~Vatican's Treasure~_

_The church gave me a few things after bringing the letters to them. They told me that they knew Estacado would trick me, they brought out something, the device thing I found. I opened it up and it was a bracelet with a cross on it. It held great power and if it was in Jackie's hands, the world would be in danger. next time I see that face of his, his ass is mine._


End file.
